Reality Changing
by J Lyn Takashi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a dysfunctional relationship. Thanks to Sesshomaru, it won’t last much longer.
1. Hot N Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from the writing of this or any of my other stories

Chapter 1: Hot N Cold

A sigh escaped red painted lips as the woman sank to the black leather couch. One glance at the clock told her that he wasn't coming home tonight. He must have forgotten the promise he had made her to be home for their anniversary.

She had been planning to surprise him by cooking his favorite meal and to show off her new sexy dress.

Now, the food was cold on the table and she was all dressed up with nowhere to go. The dress was far too risqué for her and she would never wear it out in public.

She wasn't surprised that he forgot. Just disappointed.

She had been looking forward to tonight all week. She and Inuyasha were so busy with work that she seldom saw her fiancé.

Of course, work wasn't the only thing keeping Inuyasha busy. He was always going out with friends and finding new women to fool around with.

Honestly, his chasing women didn't bother her that much. She believed that one person could love one and sleep with another. He always came home to her when he was finished with them.

She only hoped he didn't bring another woman back here. Again.

She didn't like the awkwardness of it. She knew he was doing it, didn't often care, but it was a slap in the face when he brought them back to the house.

Besides, if he was off fucking someone else, he usually didn't come home and want her.

She loved him. She really did. He was just so boring in bed. She wanted a little kink and adventure. His idea of a hot night was him heaving over her while she stared at the ceiling. It was always missionary when they were together. He didn't even want oral sex. Not that she really wanted to do that to him. He said since he wouldn't return the favor, there was no reason to go down on him.

Kagome had heard stories of his escapades that made her sure that the hanyou gave it better to random women than he did her.

What was wrong with her? Her head leaned back on the pillow as she looked at the ceiling. She was more concerned that Inuyasha was fucking women the way she wanted it, then about the fact that he was sleeping with other women.

Damn, she was sick.

She glanced at her cell phone. It was resting on the coffee table and she entertained the idea of calling him.

She decided against it. He probably wouldn't answer anyway.

A knock on the door sounded. Maybe Inuyasha had just been running late and had stopped to get her some flowers. His hands must be full so he managed to knock on the door since he couldn't pull his keys from his pocket.

She rushed to the door and swung it open. The smile dropped from her face when she saw Inuyasha's oldest brother, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was the middle of five children. Sesshomaru and Riku were youkai, both the children of their father and a youkai woman. They were the oldest. Inuyasha was the oldest child of their father and his human lover. Rin and Shippo were younger than Inuyasha.

Actually the three, the father, Sesshomaru's mother and Inuyasha's mother lived together and shared the same bed.

Kagome found it bizarre, but who was she to judge? Besides, the three of them seemed happy with the arrangement. That was all that mattered.

"Oh. Hello Sesshomaru." She plastered the fake smile on her face.

"Spare me the feigned enthusiasm, miko. I am here to see the hanyou."

"He hasn't come home yet. He had to work late tonight." Kagome had no desire to tell the arrogant prick that Inuyasha had stood her up.

On their anniversary nonetheless!

His eyes started at her bare feet and trailed up her fantastically formed naked legs. A slinky white halter dress hugged her curvy body from mid-thigh to her breasts, then wrapped around her neck. Her long slightly wavy raven hair hung to her hips. In all the years he had known the girl, he had never seen her in something so sexy.

His citrine eyes moved back to her full breasts and lingered a touch too long.

Her face heated at his more than thorough once over, even as anger took hold. "Hey!" She snapped her fingers in his face. "I'm up here!" The index and middle fingers of her right hand made a V shape and pointed from her eyes from his eyes in a waving motion.

"Women only where clothing like _that_ when they want men to pay attention."

"Inuyasha was supposed to be the only one to see it."

"Hn." He brushed by her without being invited in. "Then, this Sesshomaru shall await his return."

Kagome closed the door as the demon sat in the spot she had recently vacated. He was wearing a pair of flawless white slacks, and opened red and white striped shirt with a tight, very simple black shirt under it. The black shirt clung to every defined muscle on his torso. He was hotter than hell and he knew it too. Worst of all, he knew she knew.

"Woman." He drew Kagome's attention from his body to his eyes. He made the same motion with his right hand as she had just done to him. "I'm up here." His voice was icy like always. Kagome sincerely hoped he poked himself in one of those sinful eyes with one of his long nails as he mocked her.

His moonlight silver hair brushed the collar of his shirt and she noticed his silver lip ring and the tiny silver stud in his left nostril. Those hadn't been there the last time she saw him. Then again, his hair had hung to the backs of his knees the last time she had seen him too.

He looked even better with the piercings and short hair. Normally demons avoided facial piercings. They were generally very hands on when they fought each other and something like that had a nasty tendency to be torn off the one wearing it.

Kagome was sure no one was stupid enough to do that to Sesshomaru. Swift disembowelment wasn't worth what she was sure would be a nano second of satisfaction.

His aura was off. Despite his outward appearance, he seemed furious. And seemed to be growing even more so by the second.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She rushed from the room, hoping that he would calm down before she returned to the room. In the years she had known Inuyasha's oldest brother, she had never seen or felt him that mad.

She was far from being a coward, but she could feel her powers rising to push against his. It was a reflex. She was able to control it, but his powers made hers seem like nothing, and knew it would only serve to make him angrier. An agitated miko in a small apartment with a livid taiyoukai was more trouble than Kagome was looking for.

She pulled out a can of Sprite and a bottle of water from the fridge and sat them on the counter. She slumped against it and took a deep breath. Sesshomaru had always made her nervous. Part of it was his lethal aura. He had been a warlord in feudal Japan and his blood lust was the stuff of legends. He was probably more powerful than his father and that was scary.

And that was when he wasn't pissed.

It certainly figured that this would happen today. First, her friend had blown her off when they were supposed to go out for lunch, then Inuyasha didn't show up. Now she had a furious, but very attractive man sitting on her couch, who thought humans were scum.

What a wonderful day!

"Sorry I don't have anything, but water and Sprite." She breezed back into the room and saw the youkai flipping through the channels.

It had to be a man thing. Them and their fucking obsession with changing the channels.

"Look, I don't know when Inuyasha will be home, so…"

"This Sesshomaru is comfortable where he is and desires the Sprite."

He didn't even look at her when he said it. And he always referred to himself in third person. He was so arrogant and haughty; it set Kagome's teeth on edge.

Without a thought, she opened the can for him. Inuyasha always had a hard time maneuvering his clawed fingernails under the tab to open cans. He usually ended up puncturing the can with soda covering him.

She sat it on the table in front of Sesshomaru. She cried out in shock when a clawed hand grasped her chin. Her frightened blue eyes locked with irritated gold ones. "I am not Inuyasha, girl. You will do well to remember that."

It was the first time Sesshomaru had ever touched her. She really wished he hadn't. After he spoke those words, Kagome tried to stop her thoughts from going into the gutter and failed miserably.

She was sure she needed some help now. She was turned on by the youkai manhandling and threatening her. "I'm sorry. Please let me go." The instant his hand released her, she was off the couch like a rocket. "Excuse me." Her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment as she once again fled to the kitchen.

In her rush to get away from him, she failed to notice when his eyes widened at the scent of her desire. A smirk quirked his lips and he rose to his feet to follow her.

"You want me."

Her head snapped up as she faced him. She was too stunned to move. She shook her head in denial. She did find him attractive, but she didn't want every guy she thought was hot. Even if she did want them, that didn't mean she'd sleep with them.

His hand grabbed her chin as he crowded her against the counter. "Don't lie to me, bitch. I can smell when you do." His lips ghosted over hers as his other hand skimmed along the bare skin near her knee. "I know he only fucks you when you're on your back. Inuyasha has always feared hurting the human girls he thinks he loves. He keeps sex boring, so neither he nor his youkai side enjoy it. He slakes his needs with women he cares nothing for, because he doesn't care if he gets too rough with them. I, of course, bare no such weakness."

His hand was now slowly working its way under Kagome's dress. His other hand was now on her waist. She shuddered as the heat of his lips and the cold metal of his lip ring brushed her neck. "You'd like him to get rough with you, wouldn't you, Kagome?" His hips pressed boldly against hers. "Or would you prefer it for it to be I that got rough with you?" He whispered in her ear.

She blushed at the feeling of his arousal straining against his pants and pressing against her stomach. Her hair shook as she denied his comment, even though the sound of his voice made her nipples tighten and her body quiver in delicious anticipation.

She couldn't do this. Especially not with him and not even with Inuyasha running around on her. Two wrongs didn't make a right. It wouldn't make her relationship with Inuyasha any better if she had sex with his much hated oldest brother. "No. You're wrong."

"Of course I am." His tongue traced a path from behind her ear down to the place where her dress wrapped around her slender neck and then down to her shoulder blade.

Kagome moaned breathlessly as one of his hands closed over a breast and the nails of the other hand skimmed against the skin of her inner thigh. She knew she should tell him no and shove him away.

Her hands clenched in his soft tresses to push him away. Kagome gasped when he pinched her nipple through her dress. Kagome groaned when his mouth suddenly clamped over hers and his tongue thrust into her mouth.

His kiss was hot and dominating. Inuyasha had never kissed her like this ever. He had never shown this kind of passion or fire.

That this was cold, emotionless Sesshomaru showing this desire for her and not the hot tempered hanyou really told Kagome how Inuyasha felt for her sexually.

Even if what Sesshomaru had told her was true. She still felt depressed by it.

Kagome kissed him back and pressed her body against his sinful hands. She had always had a secret desire for the youkai, but to have him touching her like this was better than she had always tried not to imagine.

His groan vibrated against her chest as he began to caress the area between her legs. The thin panties she wore hid very little from his seeking hand. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will never be with another man and not long for me." He broke the kiss long enough to pull the halter of her dress over her head.

"No!" She managed to find some self preservation and shoved him away from her. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to shove him away if he had expected her to. "For years, you have seldom spoken to me and when you have graced me with your speech, you have belittled me. Now, for whatever reason, you come here looking for Inuyasha and end up all over me. What's the deal, Sesshomaru?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, human." His voice was cold as he regarded her in disbelief and some disgust. "You responded as well. You have your own share of the blame." He sneered.

"I know that!" She shouted. "I don't blame you. I kissed you back. I let you put your hands on me! I can't do that with you. I'm sorry. Please leave, Sesshomaru. I'll have Inuyasha call you."

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Kagome. It was educational, learning how badly my brother's woman wants me. I hope you continue to enjoy your boring sex with the faithless half breed."

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and studied the pair.

Kagome watched them and knew by the narrowing of Inuyasha's eyes that he could smell how aroused both of them have been.

"I was just leaving." Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and patted his cheek with the hand that had been under Kagome's dress. "Don't be judgmental, half breed. I can smell that bitch on you. You know which one I'm talking about too." He whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

Kagome cocked her head to the side at his words. She was trying to understand their meaning as Sesshomaru left.

"Inuyasha." Kagome took a step toward him after she heard the door close.

Inuyasha threw the flowers to the tile, scattering petals across it. His hands grabbed Kagome by her bare shoulders and shook her. "How long have you been fucking Sesshomaru?"


	2. Walk Away

A/N: Thank you everyone who has been kind enough to leave reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fic.

Chapter 2: Walk Away

Indignant shock suddenly turned to anger. "Have you gone mental? I'm not doing that with Sesshomaru!"

"Yeah! Not right now, because I walked in on you two!" Inuyasha shouted in her face. His face warped into an ugly sneer. "Just think about what would have happened if I had gotten here a few minutes later. How many times have you been plowed by the arrogant prick?" His claws dug deeper into her flesh, causing blood to bubble from the marks.

Kagome flinched at the ugly words. "Let go. You're hurting me."

"Keh! Fine! I don't want to touch anything Sesshomaru has fucked!" He shoved her away from him.

"Hey!" She shook her hair out of her eyes as she looked up at him from her sprawled position on the floor.

"That's the perfect position for you. All sprawled out on your back like that."

"Boy, Inuyasha, with pretty vocabulary like that have you ever thought of writing greeting cards?"

He looked down his nose at her. Then, he turned on his heels, leaving black skid marks on the polished white floor, before stomping from the room.

She couldn't believe how much he looked like Sesshomaru when he did that. It was totally the wrong time and place to see the family resemblance.

Kagome winced as her hand landed on the thorns of the roses as she tried to stand up. She shook as she rose to her feet and gasped as she pulled the rose that had been embedded in her back by its thorns from her.

She was sure that she would never look at roses the same way again.

"Here!" Inuyasha growled as he shoved her yellow book bag into her hands. "I packed your shit, now get the fuck out!"

She lowered the bag to the floor and began to go through the contents. There weren't many things in there. A few scrap books, a sketchpad, her camera, Ipod, a few shirts, and some anime stuff. "This isn't all my…"

He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "You didn't think I'd let you walk out of here with anything I bought for you, did you, you freeloading slut?"

She opened her mouth to protest and he cut her off. "You haven't had a job the entire time you've lived here. That means that if I haven't bought it for you, you bought it for yourself with _my_ money. You decided that I wasn't good enough for you when you spread your legs for my brother. If I'm not good enough for you, then my money's not good enough for you."

She folded her arms across her chest. "My laptop. Kikyo and Kagura gave me that for my birthday. I get my laptop, its accessories, and the bag it came in."

"Whatever." His glare softened, as if he were rethinking kicking her to the curb. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then glanced at the clock. "I'm going to get in the shower and wash the stench of what you and Sesshomaru did off me. And then we can talk about where we go from here. While I'm in there, clean this mess up."

Kagome shot him double birds as he turned and walked toward the bathroom. She couldn't mumble anything under her breath, because he would have heard her.

She had wanted to yell in his face about all the humiliation she had suffered when he had gone off with all those other women. About all the times she had waited for him and cried herself to sleep, because he had blown her off. Memories of careless shoves and name calling.

And the nights he was human.

Those were the worst!

He always came home tanked. Or got hammered while he was home. He hated the nights of his weakness and would drink until he passed out. He was meaner and more violent when he was human. One night he had come home and beat her so badly she had had to go to the hospital.

She should have left him then. But the next morning, he promised it would never happen again.

And it never had. Kagome had always wondered if it was guilt that kept him from striking her again or the fact that his father had threatened to disown him, if it happened again.

She had seen him glance at the clock and knew that when he got out of the shower, he would be human. She didn't think that human Inuyasha would be as forgiving as his hanyou self had been.

Kagome liked to think of herself as pretty resilient. She could roll with the punches and take whatever life threw at her. She tried her damnedest to find the sunnier side of everything.

She could look at the events that had taken place since the conclusion of the Sesshomaru incident two ways: The first being that her life as she knew it was over. She was going to be homeless if she left. She had been disowned by her family for choosing Inuyasha over them. They would never let her back in and now that he had discarded her, she had nothing. She could cry and plead for him to take her back. She could beg him to forgive her for something she hadn't even done. She could endure whatever his human side heaped upon her as punishment for viewing him as not enough.

Because that's what he always told her when he was human. Any time she talked to a youkai during his human nights, he accused her of wanting them.

His brothers and father were suspect as well. He had once accused her of wanting to be with Sesshomaru's mom.

There was another way for her to look at it. She was in a dead end relationship with a volatile, cheating hanyou, who became mean and crazy on his human nights. She was humiliated on a regular basis, belittled, verbally battered, and on rare occasions physically assaulted. Inuyasha had already told her to get out. She could step through the open door and escape the toxicity of this relationship.

She could stay here and wait for Inuyasha to toss her out.

Or she could wait for him to lose it completely in a drunken rage and kill her during a new moon.

Her lips quirked. She was more afraid of him losing his youkai side than she was of him losing his human side.

Her heart was breaking with the realization of what she had to do. She loved Inuyasha with all that she was, but that would never be enough for him. He would never get over his own insecurities and see how much she truly cared for him. He would never see that she would have stood beside him through anything.

He would never see her as… Actually, Kagome had no idea what he saw her as. The last thing he had called her was a freeloading slut, so if that was how the man she loved saw her, she had to go.

Love really wasn't all you needed. A relationship needed respect, trust, and dignity. Kagome was pretty sure that none of them replied to her relationship with Inuyasha.

She hurried to pack up her computer and slug the bag across her body. She pulled on her book bag and stepped into her sneakers, because there was no way she would tackle Tokyo streets in her heels. She grabbed her heels anyway, just to take them with her. She left her keys on the coffee table, next to the cell phone he had bought her.

Besides if she took it, he might have one of his weirdo techie friends track her down by it.

She wouldn't worry about him anymore. It was time for Kagome to worry about Kagome.

She closed the door behind her and she did what was best for her.

She walked away.

!#$%^&***&^%$#!

Have you ever had one of those days where nothing went the way it was supposed to?

This was totally Kagome's day.

It was pouring!

Her flawless white dress was transparent and showed everyone that she had gone sans bra and her red lacy panties. They had seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course, you couldn't see them when her dress was dry.

She finally made it to the train station and tried to ignore everyone looking at her. She was standing on the train when the usual groper moved toward her with a grin.

"Don't you even think about it, fucker!" She shouted in the crowded train, ensuring that she had more than enough space.

Her sneakers slapped against the wet sidewalk of the Tokyo Wednesday night as she walked toward the Hard Rock in Roppongi. Wednesday nights she usually met her friends there for dinner.

So it wasn't exactly high quality Tokyo dining, but it was laid back and they always had a good time.

Except tonight she had had other plans. Boy, had those been shot to hell!

She still couldn't believe that she had let Sesshomaru touch her like that in the kitchen. She really had a hard time believing that he had ever thought of her that way. Though she didn't know him that well, she knew that he wasn't fake. So, he had to be attracted to her, but why act on it now? She wondered if it had something to do with why he had been so angry.

"Kagome!" Someone grabbed her arm. "Kagome! What happened to you?"

All of her earlier emotions that had kept her going were doused like small fire with a bucket of water thrown on it. Tears burned in her eyes as she looked at the young woman with shoulder length silver hair and silver dog ears.

Kind and concerned gold eyes that were wider than any of her four brothers regarded Kagome in shock. "Let's get you inside. I'm running late tonight. Everyone is waiting."

Rin steered Kagome in the direction of the table where Riku's mate, Jocelyn, Kagura, and Kikyo were waiting.

The table fell silent as they looked at Kagome.

Any remaining emotions that had fueled Kagome since Sesshomaru left, ran away at the sight of her friends, leaving her shell shocked.

Kagome sank into the empty chair next to her, even though she was still holding her shoes, and wearing both her bags. Water dripped from her into a growing puddle on the floor and she trembled slightly in the chill of the air.

No one said anything. The noise of the restaurant faded into the background as they all looked at Kagome.

Hot pink eyes rolled as Kagura slapped her hand against the table and rose to her feet. "And you all say that as a youkai, I'm emotionally inferior." She gently took the shoes from Kagome and sat them on the table. Then she helped took the bags from Kagome. She knelt in front of her. "Kikyo, hand me my purse."

"Here." Kikyo knelt next to her.

"Thanks babe." Kagura handed Kikyo five Band-Aids and opened a few to put on Kagome's shoulder, watching as her mate did the same. "This will have to do until we can get you somewhere to clean these better. If the person who did this is who I think it is, we'll have to reopen them to clean them. We don't want them to get infected. God only knows where his hands have been."

Kikyo smiled and nodded when Kagura looked at her.

"Why does the bad ass youkai bitch carry Band-Aids in her purse?" Jocelyn teased her friend.

"My mate is a klutz and a human. Why wouldn't I carry them?"

"Bitch!" Kikyo hissed as she threw the empty wrappers at Kagura and stomped back to her chair.

"Hey! Don't throw shit like that! Someone has to clean that up. Being in food service sucks enough without extra trash to clean up." Jocelyn began to pick up the pieces.

Kagome's lips curled into a slight smile.

"There you go, Kagome. I knew that would make you smile. Don't get your panties in a wad, Kik. I was trying to make Kagome smile."

Jocelyn looked up at Kagome and tossed her blond hair from her eyes. "Get over yourself, Kagura. She was smiling because of me."

"Get real, gaijin." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Here." Jocelyn handed Kagome Riku's bomber jacket and watched as she slipped it on.

They sat in silence except for when Kagura ordered Kagome a drink and some food.

"I left Inuyasha." She whispered, looking at the glass of soda that had been set in front of her.

"It's about fucking time!" Rin announced as she sipped her iced tea. "What?" She looked at everyone's shocked faces. "Inuyasha's my brother and I love him. I love all my brothers, even when they're the dumbest beings on the planet. But you deserve so much better Kagome."

"What are you going to do, Kagome? Are you sure you made the right decision?" Kikyo tried to reason with her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at Kikyo. "He goes out and fools around all the time. He accuses me of doing the same when it shouldn't even matter. And I didn't even get laid. He told me to get my shit and get out. You see the stuff I have?!" Her voice was increasing in volume. "This!" She held up the yellow bag. "And this!" She held up the laptop bag. "And _these_!" She hissed through her teeth when she held up her white heels. "Are all he would let me take! He told me that since he wasn't good enough for me, then I couldn't take anything he bought for me or I bought with his money. He told to me wait for him to get out of the shower and we could talk. Like I wanted to be anywhere near him after he became human. He said I was a freeloading slut, because I don't have a job!"

"But you…"

"I know I have a job, god damn it!" She shouted, drawing the attention of people at other tables. "I never told him, because he'd tell everyone what I do and who I am. He'd tell everyone my secret to make himself look better! I couldn't let him do that to me. Fuck him!"

Her wrath faded as she looked around the table before she burst into tears. "What am I going to do? I gave up my family for him and he never loved me. I love him so much. Why didn't he ever love me? I have nothing."

Jocelyn scowled at Kikyo. "You did the right thing, Kagome. There is nothing wrong with self-preservation. You gave all you had." She looked at Rin. She didn't want to say anything bad about him in front of his sister. If she wanted to that was fine, but Jocelyn wouldn't.

Rin sighed. "Inuyasha is one of the most selfish people I have ever met. It would never matter how much attention or love you gave him, because it wouldn't be enough." She grabbed Kagome's hand across the table and gave it a squeeze. "I'm going to call my parents. I'm sure they'll let you stay with us."

"Yeah. That's a good idea, Rin. Kagome, Izayoi, Bishi, and Toga love you." Jocelyn agreed.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't move in with all of you. You are Inuyasha's family and I can't move in with you when I know how much he'll be around."

"You can come live with us." Kikyo offered without the expression on her face changing.

"That sounds nice. Just until I can get a place of my own."

"If that's what you want." Rin smiled softly.

Kagome nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"We'll go with you." Kikyo grabbed Jocelyn, nearly upsetting the glass of soda she had been trying to take a drink from and they followed Kagome to the bathrooms.

Rin shook her head. "They are just supporting the rumor that women go to the bathroom in groups." She turned back to Kagura. "You think she'll be okay moving in with you?"

Kagura nodded. "I don't know why she wouldn't. Our alpha won't care if someone else moves in with us."

"Don't you think you should be a little more forth coming about your pack details?" Rin looked at her. "Maybe you should tell her that you guys live with Sesshomaru."

Kagura shrugged and took a drink of her water. "Why would it matter?"


End file.
